Woolgathering
by TH -the menace to reality
Summary: It has been years since the devil's flags have been seen on the horrizon of Port Royal. The town is filled with people, living their lives normally and peacefully. Elizabeth and William Turner have been married for sometime now, Gover..continued on profil
1. Chapter 1

The water lapped against the shore, sparkling bright blue with a hint of green. It shone, rolling over and over, creating white foam lining the top of each wave. The sand on the beach was a light brown, shells placed here and there along it. A long, dark tan dock extended out on to the water, ships of all sizes parked along it. Overhead, seagulls screamed their hearts out, calling to each other. They soared in circles until content, then landing. A light breeze from the ocean swirled through the air, moist and refreshing on such a hot summer's day.

This is Port Royal. It has been years since the devil's flags have been spotted on the horizon. It is not exactly peaceful here yet, but it is certainly better than when the pirates ruled it. Or so some say. Some are still being pushed for the mistakes of others. There are the rich, and there are the poor. The backers and the bartenders. The army men and the sailors. An ideal town in the middle of the tropical Caribbean Sea, under British rule.

Governor Swan lives, as he always does, in complete luxury. His place is large enough to be called a palace, with its huge rooms and winding hallways. One would think a man of his riches and position would be of complete happiness. But, as every story starts, he is not.

His daughter, Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, lives a much more simple life among the townsfolk. Marring Mr. William Tuner years ago, her status was lowered by a large amount. With Governor Swan bending the rules, Elizabeth lives at a slightly higher status than the other townsfolk, with one maid, but not higher by much. It is certainly nothing compared to the life she is used to. William Turner continues to be a black smith to provide for his family. William and the governor are not, and never were, on the best terms but somehow they manage to get by.

Back to where our story begins, it is bright day. Not unusual for the Caribbean I might remind you though. The flaming ball we call a sun shone down on the island, making even the naked sweat. Green palm leaves provide some shade for the citizens, but not nearly as much as would be desired. Coconuts and sugar cane fields slowly go stale from lack of water. It had not rained in ages and yet, in a place surrounded by the sea, one would think they would be able to get by. Water water everywhere, but not a drop to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

A large, shack-like building sat on top of one of the cliffs. It had many windows, though looked to be only one room. All the windows were of course open so what there was of a breeze could flow in. A worn down path led to this building, and a deflated, black ball lay alongside it.

Inside, many children were gathered. Their ages varied from little children to young adults. They sat, some on the floor but most at small desks, listening to a lady speak at the front. A pretty site, with her perfect figure and lovely, flowing dress. Her blonde hair was back pulled back in a bun. Using a long stick, the women pointed at a black board that was placed behind her. She talked, and the children listened. A school. The building was a school. And, might I add, was the best school in all of Port Royal.

As the time passed, the day wore on. Surrounded by humidity, the day seemed to last forever. When the sun was centered in the sky, the lady teacher lay down her stick and sat down at a large table placed off to the side. With one hand, she wiped the dust from her chair and, with the other hand, she fixed her dress so she could sit. She leaned forwards, her green eyes looking forwards at the brood.

"Class," she began, her voice sweet and comforting, "who can tell me what a pirate is?" Immediately, she received much more attention than she had been getting before. Whispers began to ring out across the class room, children's eyes looking at one and other with smiles.

"Settle down." The teacher said with a smile. "We will be starting a study on pirates. They are part of Port Royal's history, as bad as it might be." She cleared her throat, remaining in the same position. "I repeat my question; can anyone tell me what a pirate is?"

After a few mumbles filled the room, one hand slowly raised above the others. It was a young man, about nine or ten. He was well groomed, looking wealthier than most of the children in the school.

"Pirates m'am, are filthy creatures who think they rule the sea. The sail around on huge ships, bearing skulls and crossbones that marks the death they carry with them." The boy recited, sitting up straight.

"Thank you Rupert. That is a good outlook on a pirate." The teacher said, rising to her feet. She began pacing up and down the class room, her pointed shoes clonking against the wood floor as she took her light steps. Her dress trailed down to her ankles, part of it dragging behind her.

"Pirates, my class, are the reason many of you suffer. They do not think about anyone but themselves. Bandits they are, disobeying the law. They are remembered by nothing but the wickedness they commit. They steal and take lives, all for the sport of it. Pirates are heartless." She smiled, glancing around at the open mouths of her class. "You are lucky to have been born into this world now. A world where pirates no longer exist and the public does as it is told. Pirates, my class, are nobodies."

"LIAR!" A yell came from somewhere in the class room. The teacher's emerald eyes narrowed, scanning around. "You liar!" Her head darted to the other side of the room. A young girl stood, her finger pointed forwards at the teacher. The other hand was supporting her shaking body against the table.

"ANNE! You put your figure down this moment! Do NOT point at me like that!" The teacher snapped, her face going red.

The girl, Ms. Anne, raised her head slowly to look at the teacher. Her eyes were a dark brown colour, filled with anger and hatred. They shook, glaring at her teacher. Her skin was much tanned, but originally white. Her hair was a perfect coffee colour, very straight and knotted in some places. She had a rounded nose that was red on the top from catching too much sun. She had a patched, boy's cap on her head, twisted around so that the brim stood out on the back side of her head. Her dress was used and dirty, but from the looks of this girl one would assume that she could care less. She looked to be in, or just entering, her teenage years.

"You're a bloody liar!" Anne spat, pulling her figure down slowly.

"DO NOT use that language in my class you lady." The teacher replied back, frustrated with this child. "I am simply teaching history. Whatever your view may be on this matter, I assure you they are wrong and need changing. I--"

"My views are not wrong!" Anne spat back, pulling herself higher out of her chair. Kids giggled and pointed as the watched this fight with interest. "It is you who are wrong! You think all pirates are bad but you don't know half of what they go through!" Furry built up in Anne. She wanted to run up and punch her teacher.

"Anne! Sit down now! And take off your hat; please try to have at least a small bit of respect. For a girl of ten and three, I would think you to have more propriety. After school, you will come and write lines with me. Understood?" The teacher spoke in a stern, almost completely cold voice that would scare any child.

Anne's eyes twitched, unable to hold the rage and frustration she felt. She felt her teeth grind together. Her teacher stared back at her, giving a small nod to show she was satisfied with what she had achieved.

"As I was saying class," her teacher continued, "pirates have no place in our society. Luckily, they have all been wiped out, family and all. It is a relief to live in this town today, where things may be safe."

That was it, Anne had had enough. She jumped up, knocking her chair over.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, banging her fist on the table. "Shut the hell up!!!"

Her teacher, wide-eyed, stared at Anne. Unbelievable shock covered her. It was unheard of for anyone to say such things, and a lady of all of them! She placed her hend over top of her chest, taking the insult in.

A boy who sat beside Anne jumped up.

"Control yourself Anne." He spat, keeping his voice down. He blushed, embarrassed by all the people looking at him. He had dirty blonde hair, down to his protruding ears. He was tanned, thought not nearly as much as Anne. He wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, with a large, gray sweater over top of them. His eyes were a light blue, shining while staring Anne down. He looked to be about half way into his teenage years, perhaps fifteen. He placed his hand on her elbow, which was crossed over with the rest of her arm. He opened his eyes wide for a moment, warning Anne to sit down.

Anne grinded her teeth harder against each other, creating a horrible noise. Her teeth slid, jabbing into her lower lip. Blood spurted into her mouth, filling up like a well. It seeped out. The children around her laughed, Anne was quiet the entertainment for them all. Anne felt her eyes sting. She placed her hand on her desk and swung her body around. Jumping over her pupils, she ran through the aisle and out the door, leaving it swinging back and forth.

The boy rolled his eyes, following after Anne. He sprinted out into the hot sun, which made him squint as he barely made out Anne running down the dusted path on the hill. He cursed, taking off after her.

"ANNE! EDWARD! GET BACK HERE!" The teacher shouted, rushing herself to the door. She held her hands against the door frame, as she watched the two teenagers' black figures run down to the town against the massive, orange sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward ran towards the town. The sun blinded his vision, loosing sight of Anne. He slowed his pace, and started walking. He pulled his leg up and kicked a flower, sending it and its roots flying. He wrinkled his nose, brushing away his sweaty bangs so he could see better.

"I am such an idiot." He muttered, questioning as to why he was skipping school and following Anne. He spat, his saliva flying through the air and catching the sun for a moment before it landed somewhere in the tall grasses. His big brown boots shuffled down the hill, so that he could control his speed. Edwards neared the town, the light wind picking up slightly. From this point on the hill, he could see most of the houses and shops of Port Royal, the dust rolling off of them and lifting into the sunlight. He could also see the docks and the big house where the governor himself lived.

He trotted on, making it to the bottom of the hill. He turned around, looking back up to where his school lay. The building seemed motionless. He sighed, lowering his head. His blue eyes focused on the ground as he made his way into the town. What was he to do if someone he knew saw him? He shoved his hands into his short pockets, watching out of the corner of his eye for anyone he knew. Edward was usually a good kid, obeying the rules. It was not like him to do something like this, ever. He figured that would play in his favour if anyone he knew did see him. But Anne? That would be a completely different story...

He turned the corner, now in the heart of the town of Port Royal. He made his way down the rocky roads, until he came upon a particular house. It was tall, with two stories, and a dark brown colour. A blacksmith sign swayed back and forth above the door, showing someone had recently entered the facility. He sighed again, his blue eyes rolling. "Too easy," he muttered, before pushing the door open.

Edward stepped into the dark room that was the black smith shop. The light from the door pooled in, making dancing patterns on the floor. He stepped down the stairs slowly, his eyes glancing around. Everything was nicely put in place, tools and all. A small, burning fire lay in a pit off to the side. This was the workshop of the best blacksmith in all of Port Royal, William Turner's. Edward made his way through it slowly, careful not to touch anything.

A little bang from one of the corner's of the room made Edward jump, spinning around. He looked just off to the side of the door, where a little stone ledge was. Anne sat there, her head titled to the side. Her coffee hair hung over, with her hat still in place. She had a black sword on her lap, pieces flying off of it as she worked at it with a small, sharp stone. Anne raised the sword up by its handle, allowing it to catch the sun and shine in Edward's eyes. He covered his eyes, squinting.

"A blade, perfectly balanced." She muttered, balancing it on her first two fingers. Her fingers were dark, covered in the black debris that had flown off her sword. She smiled slightly, noticing how her sword only wobbled slightly back and forth. "An old trick my dad taught me." She muttered again, her dark eyes looking up at Edward's for the first time.

Edward smiled slightly, stepping forwards. He reached his hand out, running it down the side of the blade. It dug small slits in his fingers, being sharp and precise. Edward stared at his bleeding finger tips in horror, not having expected them to bleed at all. He shoved them in his mouth quickly, drinking up the blood. Anne giggled, pulling the sword back towards her. She laid it beside her and began using her dress to polish it up.

"Your finest work yet." Edward mumbled, his fingers still in his mouth. Anne looked up at him, smiling.

"Thank you." She muttered again, taking her eyes back down to her sword. It was a wonderful sword, almost perfect in every way. "Wonder who will us it." She thought aloud, rubbing it up and down with her dress, tearing holes in the cloth.

"Probably someone who comes to kill you for skipping school." Edward replied, taking his fingers out of his mouth and poking them. Sure enough, they continued to bleed.

"ED!" Anne yelled. She jumped up, charging at Edward. Twisting her body sideways, she knocked her friend over with her side. Edward fell to the ground, laughing as he controlled his fall with his hands. Edward jumped up, readying himself to charge at Anne. He was about to jump forwards when

"ANNE!" A loud, painful shriek came from the upstairs in the house. Anne looked at Edward, her eyes wide with a cheeky smile on her face. She bit her lower lip, re-opening her cut, and tried not to laugh. "Anne is that you down there?!" The little shriek came again. A plum, rounded faced women appeared on the stairs that connected the workshop to the rest of the house. Her beady eyes scanned around, noticing Anne and then Edward.

"Now Anne." She said, shuffling herself down the stairs. She almost tripped, but steadied herself by grabbing the railing with both hands and holding on tight. "I'm okay. I'm okay." She muttered, breathing heavily. Anne and Edward both snickered, Edward covering his mouth so that he would not laugh aloud. "Anne, you did not call poor Mr. Edward 'Ed' did you now?" The woman continued, wandering over to Anne. She placed her hand on Anne's face. "You have another sun burn." She muttered trying to dust Anne's dress off.

"Agnus," Anne said, spinning around, "I'm fine." Anne nodded her head, trying to avoid this women, Agnus, who appeared to be her maid. "And sos what if I called him Ed?" Anne added, leaning against the wall.

"Mr. Edward is about to become respectable man, turning ten and six are you now sir?" Agnus replied, looking at Edward. She dipped her head, paying her respects to him.

"Why yes, thank you m'am." Edward said back, dipping his head in return. "But really, I do not mind being referred to as Ed. By Anne at least." Agnus sighed.

"At least, Anne dear, try to respect your elders."

"Yeah yeah. Ed's not much of a elder anyways." Anne muttered, her eyes rolling the other way. Her arms were crossed, with one of her feet pressed against the wall. Her feet were bare, lacking shoes. But it was rare that you would ever catch Anne in any form of foot protection at all. Her eyes were studying the ceiling, finding it suddenly very fascinating. "My dad fought another pirate up there you know Ed." Anne added, taking her glance away from the ceiling and over to Edward. Edward nodded slowly, listening to another painful shriek from Agnus.

"For goodness sakes child, stop going on about those pirates. Its not good for you deary. And do not call your father 'dad', it is un lady like." Agnus shuffled her body away, breathing heavily as she began her way back up the stairs. "And if either of you get hungry, I have some food prepared upstairs. Okay?"

"Yes m'am." Anne muttered, walking herself in a circle. "Guess she doesn't care if we aren't at school."

"Heh, yah." Edward said. He kicked his feet. "Yah know, since I am missing school and all, I should really be helping my uncle at the docks." He stated, avoiding Anne's eyes knowing she would not like that.

Anne sighed, nodding her head slowly. "Yeah, ok, fine." She said, grabbing the stairs and pulling herself up with her arms. "See you later then." She added, before disappearing into the lit room above.

"Bye." Edward muttered, watching her go. He stood for a moment, thinking things through. Shortly after, he shook his head back and forth and headed out the swinging door.

A few hours later, Anne lay beside her window, in the small room that belonged all to herself. The room was simple, with a just a bed and a chest of toys. The walls were decorated with drawings done by Anne herself, of everything from monkeys to ships on the seas.

Anne had her arms crossed, supporting her head as she lay. Her eyes stared outside, watching as the sun was slowly sinking behind all the houses. Her brown eyes searched back and forth. She sighed, rolling over and tucking her hands once again under her head. A seagull called overhead, returning back home after its day out.

A door opened and closed, making a loud banging, just outside Anne's room. Voices erupted, chattering away. Anne sighed again, pulling herself up slowly. Her head spun. She swallowed, pressing her feet against the cold floor. She sat in silence for a moment, listening. When the voices died down, Anne sighed and slowly rose to her feet. She walked slowly and quietly towards the exit and entrance of her room. Raising her hand, Anne pressed her hand against the door, observing the temperature of the thick, dark wood. She was about to make her way out of her room when the voices started up again.

"Will?! Where are you going?" A female voice cried out.

"I have orders to fill. Just working down stairs okay hun?" A male voice answered, equally as loud.

"No, not now Will. I got a letter from Anne's school..."

There was a pause of silence. Anne turned around and pressed her back against the door and slid down. Pulling her legs up against she body and rapped her arms around them, she adjusted her head so she could hear. 'Oh no.' She thought, her brown eyes big.

"Oh." The man's voice came out finally. There was a large thumping sound, like someone climbing stairs. "What did she do this time?"

"Anne talked back to Miss Willows, her teacher remember?, used inappropriate language, vandalized school property, and left when classes were not done yet." The women's voice said, saddened by it. There was a loud sigh, then the thumping continued. Anne felt anger building in her as her temperature rose.

"I do not believe it. Anne might be trouble...but she would not go so far as to do any of that." The man spoke, his words crisp and clear, angered by all this.

"There is more. Miss Willows goes on to explain how Anne's attitude needs improvement and her serious lack of women propriety needs attending to."

Silence took over the house once again. Anne made her hands into fists, her anger growing by each word that was spoken. There was then the sound of footsteps, and chairs being pulled out from a table. Then came the sound of two people sitting down, one placing his or her hands on top of the table.

"Anne," the man started up, sighing, "reminds be more and more of Jack each day. And she has never even met the guy!" One could tell that the two people were both frustrated by this situation.

Anne raised her head. 'Jack?' She thought. She knew that name. He was in all sorts of stories her parents used to tell her as a child. Her father had explained to her how he fought the man with the swords he made himself, and how later the three of them had become close friends. Anne smiled slightly. Her mother had always made sure that she thought that Jack was fiction. But a part of Anne had always believed he was alive, out there somewhere. And now, she had all the proof that she would ever need.

Anne pulled herself up, her back still pressed against the door. She turned around, gulping, and slowly turned the cold, brass door knob. Light from the outside room poured into her dark one. She blinked slowly, focusing on the table in front of her.

At the table, the two people sat, man and women. The stared at Anne for a second, seeming baffled. The women was of unspeakable beauty. She had long, straight brown hair, drenched from the sun. Her eyes were dark, staring forwards. Her skin and features were prefect. She wore a cream dress, laid out prefect as she sat. Very different from Anne's wrinkled one. The man had darker hair than the women, a chocolate colour almost. His hair was down to just below his shoulders, with a small beard and mustache to match. His skin was darkly tanned and his eyes were dark, just as the women's were.

This couple, staring back at Anne, were the infamous William and Elizabeth Turner. William, farther away from Anne than Elizabeth was, adjusted his position, coughing into his hand. Anne slowly removed her brown cap, her messy hair exposed. Holding her hat with both her hands, she stepped forwards slowly. Her eyes searched theirs, looking for answers.

The house sat, in silence, for far longer than it should have.

"I finished my sword dad." Anne said quietly, breaking the silence at last. She covered her mouth with her hat, biting down on the brim.

"Oh, did you? May I see?" William said, rising to his feet and pushing his chair back.

"Its perfectly balanced dad." Anne said quickly, her eyes glowing with relief. "I checked and everything." William smiled making his way closer to Anne. He was about to say something with a smile when Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Will! We ought to do something about this." Elizabeth said, her eyes glaring at William. Slowly she took her gaze towards Anne, who looked at her with nervous eyes. "Anne Turner, do you not want to do some needle work with me? We should fix your dress. And we could make brownies." Elizabeth said, trying to smile.

Anne shook her head quickly. "Not right now mom. I gotta show dad my sword." She smiled, turning towards the stairs.

"You really should address us as mother and father you know." Elizabeth said, straightening her posture.

"No." Anne said, laughing and shaking her head. "I would sound like some stuck up richy then." Anne stuck her tongue out, giggling. "Anyways, you don't look like a mother. Just a mom."

Elizabeth opened her mouth. Unable to say anything bad to her daughter's laughing face, she rolled her eyes. "I will get you for that." She smirked. She turned around, and grabbed a stick from the corner of the room. Anne's mouth dropped open, in a huge smile. She bolted towards the stairs, jumping down from them. William ran after her, jumping down after her. Because he was heavier, he fell faster than she did. He grabbed her half way down and the two of them fell, rolling around in the hay below. Elizabeth ran down the stairs, holding her stick.

"I'll hold her down." William said, grapping Anne's two arms. Anne laughed, kicking her feet as she tried to get away.

"Okay. I will get the cooking pot ready." Elizabeth laughed, turning around with a smile. Her dress flared out as she spun, looking oh so beautiful.

Anne's mouth dropped open further. "No way!" She yelled, kicking her feet around faster. "Like the cannibals on the island you went to right?" Anne asked, twisting her back around so she could see her father's face. William shook his head, his eyes twinkling.

"Not like. We /are/ the cannibals on the island." He yelled, making strange sounds with his mouth. Anne laughed, wiggling her body around.

"Nono! Don't eat me!" She yelled out, smiling. "Make me queen first, then you can eat me." Elizabeth laughed, spinning around.

"Demanding one we have." She said, glancing at William. William nodded in agreement. "Alright." Elizabeth said, placing her hands on her hips. "Bring her here."

William pulled Anne up, placing her in front of her mother. Elizabeth placed a little crown on her head, many once green leaves woven together. William lifted Anne up and placed her on the rock wall, which was to be her thrown.

Anne's shinning eyes glanced around her, swinging her feet. She looked around her, imagining what it would look like in the jungle. She pictured the pillars to be big trees, reaching higher in the sky than she was able to see. The stairs became a cliff, rocks tumbling down from it as daring people crossed it. The tools lying around the workshop became an assortment of animals. This jungle in Anne's imagination was lush, with all sorts of different sounds ringing out around each shadow.

She looked at her parents. She pictured them with darker skin, and markings all over their bodies. Her eyes glowed, as an idea flooded her mind.

"Dance!" Anne demanded, laughing. "Dance like you said the cannibals did dad." She titled her head to the side, her eyes huge with wonder and excitement.

Elizabeth and William exchanged glances, both rolling their eyes. William began dancing around the room, arched over and making funny gestures with his hands. Amusing facial expressions took over his face. Elizabeth laughed, as she began chanting and moving forwards in the same was William did. The two twirled around the room, screaming their hearts out.

At that exact moment of perfection and happiness for the Turner family, the door to the workshop burst open, a cold night breeze entering the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Anne felt her smile wash away from her face slowly, her jaws closing, as she stared forwards at the figure in front of her. Her parents slowly pulled their posture up, straightening their clothes and blushing like mad.

"Elizabeth..." the figure said making its way forwards, the door slamming behind it. A male, with an English accent. He had ringlets, pure white in colour, and definitely a wig. His robes were very fancy and with wonderful decorations lining each one. His boots were a shinning blue, pulled up high with this pants tucked into them. He was governor, obvious by his clothes and medals. His name was Governor Swann, to be exact.

"Father," Elizabeth started, holding out her hand to touch the Governor's arm. Governor Swann strung Elizabeth's coat around her and gestured towards the door. Elizabeth nodded her head slowly.

"Mom." Anne said loudly and quickly, worries rushing over her. "Where are you going?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Life has been so busy, I forgot to tell you. Your father and I have business to attend to on the other islands. We will just be gone a few weeks." Elizabeth said gently, reaching out to her daughter.

"Mom!" Anne whined again. Elizabeth ran her hand down Anne's cheek. "I want to come with you. I want to see the world." Anne muttered, looking up at her mother with big, puppy eyes.

Elizabeth leaned forwards and kissed Anne on the forehead.

"Not now Anne." She whispered, taking her hands off of Anne and pulling herself up and over to the door.

William, who had pulled his hair back to a pony tail, leaned down and retrieved Anne's cap. He placed it lightly on Anne's head, ruffling her hair gently. He kissed Anne on the same place on her head.

"Bye Anne." He mumbled. William made his way over to the door, picking up his sword along the way. He placed his long, dark sword into his belt, covering it up with a slip. Anne's eyes grew big, as she rushed forwards.

"Dad. Wait!" She said, just as her parents were leaving out the door. William turned around, looking at Anne with his kind eyes. He watched his daughter as she ran across the workshop with her little feet. Anne pulled the sword she had made out from a safe hole in the wall. She presented it to her dad, bending down. "Take it with you dad." She said, her eyes beaming up at her father. "I want you to have my best piece of work."

Elizabeth smiled, proud of what her daughter had made. She looked at Governor Swann happily, but he just scowled and looked the other day.

"Thank you Anne." William said, picking up the sword and twirling it around in his hands. "It is beautiful Anne. It is really is."

"Do you see," Anne said, pointing at something in the sword, "I put my initials in it." She smiled, poking her little finger at some small letters.

"C-A-T" William read aloud. "Cat?" He asked, looking at Anne. "What does the 'C' stand for?" Anne smiled, twirling with a tinkle in her eye.

"Captain." She stated, making her way up the stairs. William raised his head, laughing a little.

"Be good with your grandfather." Elizabeth said, waving her way out the door.

"Yeah yeah." Anne said, smiling. She leaned on the railing, watching as her mother disappeared out the door. William took out his original sword and laid it on the table next to the door.

"You keep that one Anne. An honest trade." He said, adding a little wave as he disappeared. Anne's eyes grew.

"Oh boy." She said, running down the stairs. She grabbed the sword her dad had left her and raised it to the sky like she was claiming the land. It was quite a bit bigger than the one Anne made, sharpened and shinned. She smiled, looking up at the sword that was hers for now. Observing it for a moment, she noticed a small detail in the side. 'JS-ES-WT' it said. She smiled. 'Jack Sparrow...Elizabeth Swann...William Turner' Anne thought. Her dad told her about this sword. How it first belong to Jack, then her mother, and then her father. "And now me." Anne muttered, smiling. She lay the sword down and went to gather the tools to place her own name into the sword. She stepped forwards, but was blocked.

Anne's eyes scanned up, looking up at the governor, her grandfather.

"Oh, you're still here." Anne muttered, quickly taking her eyes away.

"Yes I am. I am watching you." Governor Swann muttered, keeping his eyes off her too. "Now come upstairs with me so we can fix this dress of yours."

"No way sir." Anne said, sticking her lower lip out. She jumped around Governor Swann, kicking off of the wall, and began looking for the sharp tool she needed.

It was very clear that these two, Anne Turner and Governor Swann, did not get along much at all. The two are almost complete opposites, and yet they are blood related.

Anne watched out of the corner of her eye as her grandfather slowly turned around, wearing stern look on his face.

"Anne Swann." Governor Swann muttered, watching her. "Come here right now."

"Not a chance old man." Anne said, smiling at him because she knew she was not supposed to call him that. "And I'm a Turner." She added, to ensure he got very angry with her.

"ANNE! Go to bed! NOW!" Governor Swann snapped, his eyes growing big for a moment. Anne spun around, laughing slightly.

"Alright alright. Goodnight." She said, whizzing past him and up the stairs to her room.

Governor Swann ran his hands down his head. He sighed, slowly following her up the stairs. "Why can Elizabeth not have more kids?" He muttered. He was not proud of this member of the family at all. In those times, who would have been? Had Anne's parents not had money and had she not had the governor for a grandfather, she would probably have been treated with much less respect, beaten for her rebellious ways. But, Anne was lucky enough to have such gifts and so, naturally, she was respected in society.

Governor Swann sat in the kitchen, thinking for a while. The night wore on. The Governor fell asleep, his head on the table. Stars covered the sky, the blanket of night rapping around the Caribbean part of the world. The night was hot, filled with the sweet sounds of crickets and the ocean lapping on to the shore. It was a peaceful and beautiful sound.

The morning came with the sound of a ship bell ringing. Anne's brown eyes opened slowly, light filling up her room. Her light curtains flapped back and forth in the early wind. Anne pulled herself up slowly, looking around. She rubbed her eyes with a fist and pulled herself out of bed with her dirty feet pressing on to the floor. She wandered over to her window. Her head tilted as she watched the early risers up and about, getting their jobs done. 'Just a normal day...' Anne thought to herself, turning away from the window. She slipped out of her night gown and into the same dress she had worn the day before. Dirty white, with a row of blue flowers embroidered along the bottom. Hygiene was something that did not really matter to Anne. She could stink like a pig's pen for all she cared.

Appearing from her room, she noticed Agnus busy cleaning the counter in the kitchen.

"Is that horrid man gone?" Anne asked, yawning half way through her sentence. She collapsed into her chair at the kitchen table and stretched her arms out.

"Anne!" Agnus said, turning around and presenting Anne with two coins. "Breakfast money." She muttered, eyeing Anne. "And yes, your grandfather is out for a morning walk. He will be back soon. But he expects you to be out and off to school by then, aiight?" Agnus gave Anne a good stare as Anne picked up her money.

"Yes, ok." Anne pulled her book bag out from under the table. She opened it, looking at her dull books and apple that lay inside it, along with an assortment of different sized chalks. Anne sighed; she had had her slate confiscated from her, after threatening to hit one of the older girls with it. She was not quite sure why she still took the chalk to school each day.

"Wash your face before you go deary." Agnus said gently, giving Anne a small smile.

"I will." Anne said, making her way out the door that was on the top of the house.

Agnus sighed, rolling her eyes as she watched Anne disobey what she had said.

"That child." She muttered.

Anne took a deep breathe in, loving the smell of the fresh morning air. The door she exited from actually led to a small, back balcony. Anne smiled, looking at the street below. No one was on it at the moment. The road her house was on was small, only those who lived on it really ever used it. She grabbed on the railing, securing her bag with one hand. She jumped up, using her bare feet to balance on it. Standing up slowly, she opened her arms for balance. Giggling, she wobbled back and forth. This was something she had always wanted to try out.

"Anne!" A cry came from below. Anne smiled, jumping high off the balcony and soaring towards the ground. "ANNE!" The cry came again, louder as Anne neared the ground. Anne landed, pressing her two feet deep into the soil below. She placed her hands on the ground to support her as her knees buckled. For a moment, she just stood there, bent over. Panting, she slowly smiled.

"I did it." She muttered, her eyes glowing. She looked up, to see Edward's worried face looking back down at her. "Ed, I did it!" Edward rolled his eyes, trying to pull Anne up. Anne laughed, jumping up on her own. "Yes!" She shouted, taking off running.

"Anne!" Edward yelled again, reaching his hand forwards.

"I need to get breakfast!" Anne yelled, raising her hand to signal a goodbye.

Edward sighed. His blue eyes stared at the road he stood on. Why is it that he was always left, all alone? Edward wondered over this thought, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Anne entered into the main market place. The area was bustling with activity in the early hours of the day. Anne smiled, slowing her pace to a quick walk. An aroma of scents filled up her nostrils as she breathed deeply. Though there was much choice in the market, from fishes to cakes, Anne picked out a simple breakfast, not really wanting anything more. She bought herself a pennyloaf and some butter with one coin, and a jug of fresh, warm milk with the other.

She made her away along the beach, swaying from side to side happily as she walked. She ripped her bread, stream rising from the freshly baked bun. She placed some butter on top, using her fingers of course, and shoved the warm, moist bun into her mouth. Anne smiled. There was nothing like a good pennyloaf to kick off the morning. The sand she stood on wiggled in between her toes as Anne continued on, walking beside the docks.

Ships were leaving for the day to make deliveries, their sails waving in the wind. The bright colours and sounds of the dock filled Anne's senses, leaving her content. She banged her milk jug against a near by rock to loosen the lid. Sliding it on, she pulled herself up onto the rock to chug the milk down. Fresh and creamy it ran down her throat, leaving Anne with a milk mustache, bright white.

As Anne lowered the milk from her lips, her brown eyes watched forwards, searching the seas that seemed to run on forever. Her parents were on that sea somewhere, she thought. She sighed. She had always wanted to sail away on one of the ships, but was never aloud. That was probably the only rule she had ever listened to. She had made a small raft with Edward once, but they had not gotten out of the bay. For a girl, Anne was a fairly good swimmer and she had memorized many of the sailing terms (she often did this when she was supposed to be working out mathematical equations in school).

The sun rose higher into the sky slowly, beaming down onto the Earth below. It got hotter and hotter. Anne rolled up the sleeves to her dress, the fabric feeling sticky against her hot skin. She blinked, knowing she should have been in school a few moments ago. Anne swore, not wanting to return to that place ever. She knew exactly what they would be learning and wanted no part in it. She wondered if Edward was in school, sitting at the desk beside hers instead of back with the rest of his age group. Edward had explained once that he needed to help Anne with her studies so he must sit beside her. Their teacher had bought it, and from that day on Anne and Edward had sat together, playing tic tack toe on their slates.

Anne raised her milk jug ready to take the last sip of her milk when she noticed something on the horizon of the water. She squinted, the shape blurry in the humidity of the Caribbean sun. Her eyes grew huge, her heart racing. She lowered the jug, it slipping from her hands. The jug fell, crashing against the rock and shattering on the sand below. Milk spread out, the sand absorbing this new liquid. Anne slid down off the rock slowly. Her eyes were still huge, round and curious, as she stepped forwards slowly.

"Son of a gun." She muttered quietly, moving her exposed feet closer.

There, on the very horizon in front of Anne, was a big ship. A huge ship, two stories almost, bigger than any other ship that Anne had ever seen before. It was not one in the English fleet, that was for sure. The wood was unpainted; some of the deck had a hole in it. Looking upwards, enormous sails flapped in the wind. Big, black sails. At the top of the mask of the biggest sail, there was a crow's nest. Just above that, a smaller black flag. Anne narrowed her eyes, sprinting off down the beach. She jumped, her dress flying up, and landed on a high up rock. From there, she pulled herself up to get a better view of the ship, but kept herself hidden in the cool shade. This smaller flag had a skull and cross bones lying on it. Anne felt her jaw dropped open, her heart speeding up even further. Within seconds, the ship disappeared behind the tall palm trees that lay on the end of the bay.

Anne lay, her body spread out across the rock. She was unable to move, unable to think. Had she just seen what she thought she had? Was all she had been defending and told her whole life just proven very true right there, right now? Anne coughed finally, rolling down and off the rock. She landed in the sand, the heat of it burning her skin. She lay for a moment, before having to jump up with great irritation burning into her back skin. She swallowed, running up the hill towards her little school. She did not know what else to do, her mind was not working.

Once she had made it up the hill, many splinters digging into her feet from the walkway, she threw her hands on the door and burst it open. All at once, the children inside focused their attention on Anne.

Edward swallowed, slowly turning his head around to see Anne. His eye twitched, embarrassed for this moment that he was her friend.

Miss Willows, done up all fancy in her tight dress and pointed shoes as usual, sighed as she stared at the poor sight of Anne.

"Miss," Anne panted, holding on to the door way for support, "I saw pirates!"

Miss Willows made her way forwards slowly.

"Go home Anne." She said quietly. Her green eyes stared into Anne's brown ones. Anne's mouth opened slowly, surprised to hear such things from her teacher.

"No." Anne started, defending herself right away. "I /did/ see pirates! I swear it. Just over there." Anne said, swinging herself around and pointing her finger to the sea. "They were right there, and then they sailed over to the side so I couldn't see them no more! And I--"

"You're drunk Anne. Go home."

The words took Anne off guard. She stopped talking, staring forwards.

"What?" she replied, slightly louder than a whisper. That did not make any sense. Why would Miss Willows assume she was drunk? "I am no such thing!" Anne burst out, smiling slightly. It was not that it was funny; it was just such an odd thing to be accused of. Anne had never once allowed any form of alcohol to touch enter her body. Ever.

Miss Willows folded her hands in her lap, still walking forwards slowly. She blinked, staring at Anne.

"Edward explained to me how you had jumped off the top of your house this morning."

Anne's head whipped towards Edward's seat. She glared at him. Edward was watching his boots and fiddling with his hands. Anne raised her head, disgusted by what her friend had done.

"I was watching you too Anne," Miss Willows continued, "how you swayed as you walked and how you rolled from the rock to the sand. I do not know what happened Anne, nor do I want to know. I just want you to leave. Come back when you are able to learn."

Miss Willows, who towered over Anne, stared down at her with a satisfied face. Anne opened her mouth to protest, but her teacher shushed her once again. There was no disagreeing this time, thus Anne turned around slowly and left the school house. The door to the school swung back and forth, silently.


End file.
